Parenting is probably one of the hardest jobs an adult will undertake, with a new status, new relationships, and new responsibilities causing a measure of stress in even the most well-ordered families. Parenthood is also the role for which the least amount of training and preparation is provided; the plethora of books and web accessible resources on all facets of parenting attests to the need for information. When parents have cognitive limitations, however, they are unable to use information that does not take into account their learning needs. The goal of this project is to develop video and workbook-based parenting education materials for parents with cognitive limitations who have children 2 to 5 years of age. Parents with cognitive limitations will learn discipline skills of establishing home routines, setting limits, dealing with anger, and using words that work. For Phase I, the video and workbook materials on establishing routines will be developed and a feasibility evaluation will be conducted with 15 families. For Phase II, the effectiveness of the complete set of video and workbook materials in teaching parenting skills and behaviors will be assessed through a delayed treatment control group study of 50 families. [unreadable] [unreadable]